Two For One
by forensicsfan
Summary: Greg seems a little slow on the uptake about which CSI married whom.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. As always, coffee with George and Jorja would be nice.

**Author's Note:** Got this idea from spoilers I've read that one of the CSIs actually gets married (not to another CSI), but I thought this was more fun.

* * *

"It was a two for one special." The concept seemed perfectly logical to Sara. Why spend more if you didn't have to? 

Greg just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "It was a two for one special?" He couldn't believe the news that he'd just heard.

"Did I stutter?" Sara smirked at him. "That's what I just said."

"But that would mean that you...and you couldn't have...could you?" Greg looked as if all of his hopes of the last five years had just been dashed.

"That's exactly what it would mean...and yes, I did." She had a smug smile on her face.

"And you wanted this?" Greg was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept.

"Truthfully that wasn't our intent... we were there for someone else and it just sort of happened." She had a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks.

Greg scoffed. "So you just _accidentally_ happened to get married...to Nick." He looked as if he was going to choke on his tongue.

"More or less." For the moment she was going to play it cool and she wasn't going to tell him just how many times they had consummated their new marriage.

"More or less?" He looked aghast. "What kind of answer is that?"

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "The truth."

Greg looked skeptical.

"Ok, it's like this...let's say that I've been sailing on this ship called the Good Ship Geeklove all these years, only I wasn't aware that it was sailing on a river called Denial and when it arrived at Nick I realized that the ship was only the vehicle to get me there. Do you follow?" She smiled as her logic seemed to send Greg's head spinning.

"O-k-a-y." Greg wasn't sure he was following, but something occurred to him. "Hey, you said it was a two for one special."

"You've been listening." She smirked at him again.

Greg continued. "Well if it was a two for one special...you and Nick would only count as one...that would imply that someone else got married too."

Sara tried to stifle a giggle. "Well I did say we were there for someone else." She was going to let Greg try and figure it out.

Greg furrowed his brow for a moment and then his widened in shock. "He didn't."

Sara arched a brow. "Oh, he did." She wasn't sure if Greg knew who she was talking about, but she was going to let him flounder a bit longer.

"When did they date?" Greg looked confused.

"Apparently behind everyone's back." Sara looked smug.

"When would they have had time?" Greg just shook his head. "I mean they only met last year."

It was Sara's turn to look confused. "Greg, who are you talking about?"

"Grissom and Sophia...why, who are you talking about?" Greg stammered.

Sara snorted. "Sophia? Get real...she's not exactly Grissom's type...and besides, the last I heard she was seeing some professor over at Western LVU and it was getting pretty serious."

Greg's eyes widened a bit bigger. "He didn't marry Catherine..." He had been sure that there had been nothing but friendship between the pair.

Sara couldn't hold back a chortle. "Uh, no, he didn't marry Catherine...Grissom didn't marry anyone...can you honestly see Grissom married?"

Greg pursed his lips together and thought about that for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it...he seems more interested in his job than most women..."

"Most women?" Sara challenged him with a hint of amusement.

"Well he had a thing for that Forensic Anthropologist." Greg began.

"Teri. Her name was Teri." Sara admired her professionally, but she'd been rather intimidated by her on a personal level because Grissom had actually taken her on a date or two before it was apparent that his job was far more important.

"And there was Lady Heather..." Greg arched his brows suggestively.

Sara arched a brow at him.

"Ok, so maybe that was a bad example..." Greg looked at Sara fondly. "He should have gone after you when he had the chance."

"Thanks, but I think I'm glad the way things ended up." She smiled back at him.

"Well, if Grissom didn't get married...who did?" Greg realized that the list of possibilities was getting pretty narrow.

Sara's lips twitched into a smile. "Who do you think?"

And quicker than a lightning bolt it finally hit him. "Warrick?"

Sara confirmed his guess with a smile. "Yeah, Warrick."

"And...?" It was obvious that the wheels were spinning in his mind. "It couldn't be Mia...she doesn't even really like him...well at least like that...I think she's got a secret boyfriend or something otherwise I might get her to go out with me."

Sara snickered. "No, it's not Mia, and yes, she does have a boyfriend, he's very nice."

"You've met him?" Greg felt like the fifth wheel.

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "A few times. He and Mia actually live together."

Greg let out a chuckle. "Well that only leaves Catherine...and she..." Greg's eyes widened again and he coughed. "Catherine?"

Sara's smile widened. "Catherine." She was thoroughly amused at how long it had taken Greg to figure it out. Even she had known that there was something going on between Warrick and Catherine for longer than even they would admit; sort of like her and Nick.

"Wow." Greg stammered again. "I guess that explains why she took the demotion and didn't complain about it."

"Actually, she asked for it." Sara corrected him. "She thought Warrick was worth it."

"But a two for one special?" Greg looked at her quizzically.

She shrugged and then smiled as she turned her attention back to the crime scene they were processing. "What can I say, Viva Vegas."

_**The End**_

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Mel because what you can't see on TV, you can always write about in fanfiction.


End file.
